Field
Example aspects of the present invention generally relate to display of a user interface, and more particularly to a user interface for displaying multimedia data that is of relevance to the end user.
Related Art
In the financial industry and other information-intensive environments, it is common for a user to receive information from multiple sources. For example, a stock trader may receive emails with financial news, while also monitoring the stock market average online. To that end, a user might switch between multiple applications or web pages on a computer to view different data.
However, the received data can often include large amounts of information which is not important enough for the user's attention, delivered too late to be of significant value, or which is simply irrelevant. Thus, the user is required to sift through large amounts of data in the hopes of finding relevant information. Moreover, the user is generally unaware of the occurrence of significant events or the release of important information. As such, the user must consume significant time and effort monitoring for important information, and may in some cases miss such information entirely.